All the bridges burnt
by Felidae1
Summary: The last chapter is up, with a few surprises. Please R
1. Default Chapter

I like 'The Nanny'-no, cancel that, I like the show, but Fran Fine is the kind of person, if I  
  
knew her, I would cross the street to avoid having to meet her.  
  
However, I like the characters both Niles and, most of all, C.C.   
  
And since the producers screwed up the 'original' C.C., robbing her of all dignity, I grew upset.  
  
But where I really blew the fuse, was, when Niles sent the singing telegram to C.C, and she came  
  
crawling back to Sheffields.  
  
That's when she lost the last bit of credibility, because women like C.C., and most women   
  
for that, would have said :"Enough is enough, and I've had it!"  
  
So, here's how the sixth season should have ended:  
  
By C.C leaving, while telling the story of her life.  
  
*~  
  
Rating: R for a reason, so bug off, kids!  
  
*~  
  
Disclaimer: C.C. Babcock, Niles, Fran, Maxwell, Sarah, Maggie, Brighton and Grace Sheffield  
  
aswell as the rest of the Nanny belong to their respective owners.  
  
*~  
  
  
  
Reviews: please, this is my first Nanny fic, so tell me, what you think  
  
*~  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
All the bridges burnt  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"C.C:! C:C:! Where in darnation is that woman?"  
  
Maxwell Sheffield paced through the confines of his office, yelling at the top of the lungs for   
  
his elusive co-producer.  
  
A loud knock from the door announced the arrival of Mawell's soon-to-be-bride, Fran.  
  
"Maxwell, honey, what's wrong?"   
  
The producer stopped a few inches from knocking the brunette over, and exclaimed:  
  
"C.C:'s missing, that's wrong! She promised me by all she holds holy, she would have the contracts for my new   
  
show on my desk by ten! Now it's eleven thirty, and I've seen wether hide nor hair from her, or   
  
the agreement, my lawyer keeps nagging me and-"  
  
Another knock interrupted Maxwell's ranting, and in stepped Niles, the daily post on a tablet.  
  
"Sir, I believe, the big envelope with Ms. Babcock's handwriting contains the requested formulares."  
  
Sheffield's mood went from stark raving mad to bright and cheery in a matter of seconds.   
  
Taking the large envelope from the tray and opening it with his favourite letter opener, he guffawed:  
  
"Good old C.C.! Even if she's late, she's reliable. She even sent it express, because she knew, it might   
  
not..get..here..."  
  
He cast a glance at his butler, who seemed busy with removing imaginary dust from the chaise-longe.  
  
"Niles, how long was this wrapper lying in the letter box?"   
  
Blinking innocently, the butler faced his boss.  
  
"Oh, I honestly have no idea, Sir, since I was so busy answering the phone, recieving all those engagement   
  
gratulations from Ms. Fine's relatives, but I do not think, it was more than half an hour, Sir."  
  
Sheffield frowned and shot him another dark look, before he started thumbing through the contracts.  
  
The longer he did so, the longer his face became, until he finally slumped into his chair and whispered:  
  
"My..god. This is..incredible."   
  
Worriedly, Fran bowed over him, asking:  
  
"Maxwell, what happened? Did Ms. Babcock forget some-"  
  
"No, no, in contrary, this is the kind of contracts every single producer dreams about, and C.C.   
  
pulled it through without a single flaw! It's, it's.."  
  
he struggled with the words," breathtakingly amazing!"  
  
"Wow, and I only got a 'wonderful' after the costume stunt I pulled last night" muttered Fran under her   
  
breath, but flashed her fiancé her broadest smile, when she saw the blissful look on his face.  
  
Clearing his throath, Maxwell continued:  
  
"Well, I don't want to go into details here, but basically, she convinced the entire staff,   
  
including all actors and both leads, to work for minimum wage, yet recieve the best quality possible,   
  
plus, all rights go to Sheffield Productions, and-"  
  
"What?!?" screamed Niles and Fran in perfect sync.  
  
Slightly confused, Mawell read the line again, then mumbled:  
  
"Strange, she must have forgotten to put in her name aswe-"  
  
"In your dreams, she did!" bellowed Niles, then shrank back visibly, when he remembered his place.  
  
"Sorry about that, Sir."   
  
Fran patted his shoulder, and, nudging him aside, agreed:   
  
"Niles's right Maxwell, you can't possibly believe, somebody so self-centered, selfish, egoistic-"   
  
"You forgot egomaniac", interjected Niles, "-Thanks, egomaniac as Ms. Babcock would forget to   
  
put in her name, when she knows, there are millions to be made?"   
  
Picking up the envelope and peeking inside, she sneered:  
  
Something's fishy here-and I know, it's not-oh my GOD!"  
  
"Fran?" "Ms.Fine!" Both men turned to look at Fran, who had gone white as a sheet.  
  
Wordlessly, she handed Maxwell a second, slightly smaller envelope, hidden in the first one.  
  
In large, blue letters, the words 'Cancellation' were written across it.  
  
Several seconds, all was quiet, and then, Maxwell ripped the letter open furiously, growling:  
  
"She can't do that! She can't quit, she's my goddamn co-producer and she..did it."  
  
Unfolding the letter to it's full extent, he automatically snatched the smaller sachet hidden inside,   
  
before it sailed to the floor.  
  
Numbly, he read the words aloud.  
  
'To the Sheffield household', and below, 'only to be opened and read, when all inhabitants are present'.  
  
*~  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Well, that was evil, I confess, but don't worry, chapter 2 will be up soon! 


	2. Tears of ink

*~  
  
Thanks for the kind review, Allison, I really apreciate it!  
  
And, as promised, here's chapter two-enjoy!  
  
*~  
  
Warning: This part get's rather disturbing, so read with care.  
  
Btw, '' are written letters.  
  
*~  
  
  
  
Reviews: Anyone else reading this story, pleeaase review!*o  
  
*~  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Tears of ink  
  
*~  
  
Short after dinner, Maxwell had the family, including Niles, settled in his office.  
  
After fidgeting around for a few moments, he decided for the direct approach and announced:  
  
"As you all have no doubt be informed by Niles, Ms. Babcock-C.C.-quit this morning, without further   
  
explination. Still, I think, this note she left, will cast light on the reason, whatever reason that may be."  
  
He opened the letter, pulled out three pages filled with C.C.'s clear writing, cleared his throath, and read:  
  
*~  
  
'Dear Sheffields,  
  
I only wrote this, to say good-bye, because my time with you is over. After nigh on twenty ears(shut up, Niles),'  
  
~the butler looked at the others, and shrugged,~'I decided, I just couldn't take it anymore.   
  
Everyboy can hurt too much, and so I do.  
  
Maxwell, I think, it's too much asked, if you can remember, how I came to be your secretary?   
  
Exactly, I came here, because Sarah recommended me. She used to be my senior in college, and my greatest idol(shut up, Niles!).'   
  
*~  
  
With a loud snap, Niles closed his mouth again, seemingly displeased.  
  
*~  
  
'I am, without exaggeration, rather smart, learning comes to me as easy as breathing, which is why I was sent to study in Oxford by the age of sixteen.   
  
There I met Sarah Cunnington, she was twenty-one, beautiful, talented, compassionate, open-minded and always ready to lend a helping hand.   
  
She was everything I ever wished and hoped to become, and completely devoted to her.   
  
Where she went, I followed.  
  
What happened, you ask? Simple, Sarah introduced me to one of her classmates, at my debutation ball, and I was all head over heels for this guy.   
  
After the first introductions and a few..convenient chance meetings in the hall and library, we started dating.  
  
Time went fast, and between studing and taking exams, there was not much time for privacy.  
  
All that changed short after my eighteenth birthday, when my boyfriend proposed to me-yes, like Ms. Fine, I was engaged.  
  
You can pick up your jaws from the floor, now.  
  
For the duration of the whole next year, I was like floating on a cloud.   
  
We moved together, he finished college among the best five, and I studied harder than before, so I could take my final exams before my twentieth birthday.  
  
I was by far more eager to get married then, than Ms. Fine ever was in the past five months!'  
  
*~  
  
Everyone turned to look incredulous at Fran, who shrugged, and wore her, 'I-have-no-idea-what-she's-talking-about- expression.   
  
Maxwell shook his head and continued.  
  
*~  
  
"Ms. Fine, as you, I was engaged. But whereas your fiancé threw you out of his store, mine threw me down the stairs of our house, when I revealed him, I was pregnant.'  
  
*~  
  
Shocked silence reigned the room, several gulps and gasps could be heard, even as a deadly paleness covered all faces.  
  
The faintest rustle of paper indicated Maxwel's vaguely trembling hands, and he needed three attempts, before he could continue.  
  
*~  
  
'I..I woke in the hospital, my fiancé next to me, crying, telling me something about being too late, to stop the burglar from hurting me, when the doctor came in, and told me, I had lost my child.   
  
My would-be husband acted completely surprised and devastated, claiming, if he had known about my   
  
pregnancy in the first place, he would have married me right away.   
  
Soon, our collective families arrived, listening to him spinning his lye about the masked robber over and over again, how he had come home, seen me struggling with the criminal at the top of the stairs,   
  
how the brute had sent me tumbling down twenty-three steps of cold, polished marble, and used my fiancé's shock and worry about me to escape.'  
  
*~  
  
"That complete, utter son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Margaret, as she shot up from her seat.   
  
Only to plop down again, mumbling an excuse, but nobody chagrined her, because all felt the same way.   
  
*~  
  
'As you can imagine, I called off the engagement the very next day, right after I called my lawyer.   
  
To our families, I explained myself something aming the lines of not being worthy, and how much looking at my husband would hurt me, knowing, I had not been able to protect his heir.  
  
They accepted that, and the only ones, who knew the truth, were him, me, and-Sarah.   
  
I buried myself in my studies, and she helped me, when I sometimes thought, I couldn't take it anymore,or tried to commit suicide.   
  
It was a hard time, for both of us.  
  
And then, once, while I reread E.A. Poe's "Cask of Amontillado", I knew, that revenge was the only way to restore my sanity and self-estem.  
  
He had taken everything away from me, he had killed my baby, he had destroyed my life, my dreams and hopes-  
  
and so I destroyed him.  
  
It was rather easy, really. Since I knew, how he thought and acted, I knew, what to look for.  
  
Perhaps you remember the case of the young, upwardly mobile CEO, who was accused of raping and impregnating a minor, and shot himself, after he was rendered guilty?  
  
The lawyer of the girl was the junior partner of Sarah's family lawyer.'  
  
*~  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
As I said, it's a dark, twisted past she has got.  
  
Don't worry, things will lighten up from here(I hope!). 


	3. Years frozen in arzulie

Well, Allison, since you seem to be the only one enjoying(as it were) this story, I dedicate it to you.  
  
Enjoy it, and always remember, there is a reason, people are, as they are...  
  
*~  
  
Part three of C.C.'s tale, and you need quiet alot of patience for this one.  
  
*~  
  
Disclaimer: The Nanny, and all respective characters belong to their respective owners.   
  
Tylor Woodgrave, however, is mine. You can use him,   
  
but ask for permission first.  
  
*~  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Years frozen in erzulie  
  
*~  
  
"I remember that case," whispered Niles. All turned to face him.  
  
"Tylor Woodgrave. Everybody thought, it was a hoax, that the girl and her family were trying a run for his money.   
  
Nobody believed her, and Woodgrave even went so far, as to demand that she bring the baby to court, where it could be tested by renowned doctors of his-Woodgrave's-choice."  
  
"And?" asked Fran breathless.  
  
"Of course, most thought, she would back down, although the jury was sure, she would go through with it. What nobody expected, was, to see a sixteen year old teenaged mother show up with a eighteen month old boy."  
  
"Eigh-sixteen? But then..she was younger than..me", mumbled Grace aghast, even as Fran wrapped her in a reassuring hug.  
  
Niles nodded, then resumed:  
  
"Of course, the tests were taken, and turned out a 100% match. He was spoken guilty in all cases,   
  
forced to pay all court costs, aswell as the upbringing and education for both mother and child, plus, had to pay 75'000£ for physical and mental harm. Two days later, he was found dead in his appartment."  
  
"Good riddance!" snarled Brighton, but was shushed by his father, who continued reading aloud.  
  
*~  
  
'The day he was condemned guilty, I was there, completely in the back. As he passed my row, I turned to face him, giving him a cold sharp smile, letting him know for sure, it was me, who had orchestrated his downfall.  
  
That day, C.C., the girl died, and in her place stood C.C. Babcock, the woman without heart.   
  
All I lived for now, was to find my place in the business world. After the exams, Sarah took me in, by introducing us to each other.  
  
I became your secretary, but remained loyal only to Sarah. I never meant to fall in love with you, honestly.  
  
Then she got sick, and I saw the only friend I ever had fade away. I went to see her, two days before she died, and she made me promise, to look after her family. Until this day, her voice rings in my ears:  
  
'"Please, C.C., please, promise me, to take care of my children. See to it, that you find   
  
someone who loves them just as much as you do. And do what you can, to make Maxwell happy again".'  
  
"Suuure!" echoed Fran, Niles and the children.  
  
Macwell shot them a dirty look, telling them to be quiet, then continued:  
  
'I'm not expecting anyone to believe this, but Sarah was the only real friend I ever had, she was there, when my own family would have turned me down in the drop of a hat"-  
  
"Like a hot potatoe!" snorted Niles, but was quietened by another "Shut up, Niles!"  
  
'-and please stay quiet, at least, until the letter is read, okay? As I said, Sarah was my only friend and confidant, so the least I could do for her, was to try to grant her her last wish.  
  
To be honest, I didn't knew, how to do that, because I was just as devastated as Maxwell himself.   
  
So I decided, to let our collective wounds heal, and then decide my approach.  
  
My first and foremost concern were you children-oh, I knew, you didn't like me, for I had seen to that myself.  
  
I kept making you believe, that I didn't like children, when in real, I was protecting myself   
  
from the pain.  
  
Yes, everytime I looked at one of you, I thought about what I had lost, and that made me sad.  
  
So, I started claiming, I didn't like you, until I believed it myself. With time, this veneer became like a second skin, I put on in the mornings, before I came to work, and I can no doubt say, that I had all of you fooled for years, day in, day out.  
  
But the nights, oh god, those terrible, lonely nights, when I cried and drank myself to sleep, grieving over the hatred I felt reflected at me, which I had wantonly caused.  
  
Maxwell left the choice of the Nannies to me, and I tried to get the best there were-  
  
how was I to know, none of these I chose, really cared about you? How was I to know, that by making the wrong choice, I would indirectly be the cause of Maggie's insecurities, Brighton's naivité and Gracie's emotional wrecking?  
  
I know, what you're thinking-no, I did not go through your birth certifiates, or checked your diaries, or something like that. I know your full names and birthdays by heart.  
  
*~  
  
Margaret Charlotte Victoria, you were born on a stormy night, short past one o'clock, on Tuesday, 27th of march, in the ER of Boston's Mother of Mercy Hospital.  
  
Your mother had eaten a crab consommé, right before she went into labour, and we were joking, that you were fighting with the crabs over who was to stay in. Luckily, the crabs won.'  
  
Maxwell smiled sadly.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that. 'I think, the crabs pinched her again!' she would laugh, when another contraction hit her."  
  
"C.C. was there?" Maggie asked incredulously, and Maxwell nodded.  
  
"Yes, and she was great! She came storming into that ER, while the taxi driver and I helped Sarah out of the cab, demanded to see the boss, or highest in charge, and told him in no uncertain terms, that she would ruin his career, if he would not clear a place and give her the best people and treatment avaiable, to help her friend and her arriving baby."  
  
Mouths wide agape, the others tried to digest this piece of information.  
  
Finally, Brighton cleared his throath and rasped:  
  
"Was she there to, when..when I was..born?"  
  
His father frowned, then nodded slowly.  
  
"Let me see", demanded Brighton, as he reached for the letter, but Maxwell drew it from his reach.  
  
"You don't believe me?" he asked, but his son shook his head.  
  
"I don't believe *her*. I want to see for myself, if she remembers."  
  
Maxwell hesitated a moment, then handed him the epistle.  
  
'Brighton Adam Charlton, I nearly missed your birth. That Monday, eighteenth of June, I was on the plane home from L.A, where I had interviewed an actor, when suddenly, I got a phone from your father, telling me, that Sarah had just broken her water whilst a shopping spree.  
  
Five hours, twenty-five cups of tea and three hysterical stewardesses later, I touched ground   
  
in JFK International Airport, where the limousine waited for me.  
  
On arrival, I found Maxwell, who was as mere nervous wreck, and could barely write his name.  
  
Just as we finished the formularities, the nurse came running, telling us, that Mr. Sheffield Junior had just been born, at exactly four thirty EST.  
  
Maxwell nearly fainted and the nurse had to practically drag him to the nursery.'  
  
Maxwell frowned.  
  
"I can't remember that part", he mumbled, but then shrugged it off. Brighton went on.  
  
'Sweet little Grace Sarah Claire, you were indeed a surprise. Your estimated birth would have been somewhere around October, but instead, you decided to arrive at eight in the morning on the 23rd of September-  
  
the same day as me.  
  
Which is probably, why I took a liking for you from the very start. When I was finally aloud to see you, the first thing you did, was to sneeze into my face, twice. Only a couple of years later, we found out, you had a gingerbread allergy-and it was the one thing, we, being your mother and I, had eaten plenty of that day.'  
  
"And I always thought, I was allergic against her", mumbled Grace, even as she wiped a stray tear from her face.  
  
Brighton gave a faint smile, the read on:  
  
'I have always been protective about you, in the only way, I knew how. I wanted to show you, what damage power can do to a person, by using myself as example. I wanted you to be alert about the world you were going to grow up into, and never take anything for given, people like me told you.   
  
So when Maxwell introduced you, Fran, as the new Nanny, I was understandably shocked:   
  
How could a jewish girl from Flushings teach you anything about the twisted scheming and foul plays of the rich and powerful of upper Manhattan?  
  
Only in time I found out, that you gave them, what they so badly needed, and I could never give them: a confidant.   
  
In you, they found someone who understood them, laughed, cried, joked and pranked with them, who gave them love, and someone, they could come to in a stormy night.  
  
And I envied you, every time one of the kids came with a problem, and you weren't around, they would rather wait for your return, than take my advise. I was sad, and proud at the same time, because they had learned one of life's most important lessons: be careful, who you trust.'  
  
Brighton looked up, and locked eyes with his sisters.  
  
"She's right. As soon as some guy tells me, he's from this and this place, or owns a business, I put up all my defenses."  
  
"Brighton," said Grace, "you don't have any defenses."  
  
"Do so!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do so!"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Children, children, that will be enough of that, thank you very much, Brighton, but I will continue reading!" bellowed Fran, as she snatched the letter from the youngster's hand.   
  
Frowning, she shook her head.  
  
"No really, show a little more respect. I mean, C.C's pouring out her heart here!"  
  
"One have to have a heart first before-"  
  
"Shut up Niles, and if you open your jaws again, before we're through with the letter, there will be no more Annual Butler Congress for you, as long as you live!" shouted Maxwell.   
  
Niles paled and sank down on the chaiselonge.  
  
'I suppose, Niles just cracked a joke about my missing heart. That's one thing, I always appreciated about you, Niles: your sense of humor, your wit, and cunning retorts. Never mind how much I l-' Fran choked.  
  
"What did she l-? Fran?" asked Maxwell confused, as he saw his fiancée go quiet (wich in itself was a reason to be worried).  
  
The brunette grinned nervously, and shook her head in her guilty 'no worries'-manner.  
  
"Err, well, the ink's a little smudgy here, and I think, I'll just have to guess, so-"  
  
"Let me see", said Maxwell, as he tried to pry the letter from Fran's hands. She wouldn't give, but he could read the lines clearly, anyway.  
  
'-retorts. Never mind how much I came to love Maxwell, you, Niles, were the only *mock* sparring partner I ever had, who could actually come up against me. We both knew, how to push each other's buttons, and always knew, when to stop.  
  
Or so I thought. Aside of all our bickering, taunting, teasing, pranking and-what-not-ever, I really thought, we had reached a point of unspoken respect, a hidden line, which none of us would ever step over.  
  
Until last night, when I opened my door and saw, or rather heard, the singing telegram you had sent me. I knew in my heart, it was from you, no doubt about that.   
  
But all I could ask myself was, why? Why do you hate me this much?  
  
You knew, probably better than anyone else, how I felt about Maxwell, how much I loved him, and how much his engagement with Fran would hurt me, yet, you chose to give me the killing blow, when I was already down and out?   
  
I deserve better than that, even from you, Niles.   
  
Because never mind, how different we are, there's one thing that bonds us together:  
  
Our unmoved loyaltly to Maxwell, Sarah, Margaret, Brighton and Grace Sheffield. They are the family, both of us never had.  
  
And now you went, and took that away from me, too.  
  
And never mind, how much I try, I doubt, I will ever be able to forgive you.  
  
Everybody can hurt too much, and so I do.'  
  
*~  
  
Maxwell paused, straightened himself and turned to his butler.  
  
"Is this true, what she wrote, Niles? That she loved me, that you knew it, and that you used that knowledge, to destroy her?"  
  
Niles shifted uncomfortably on his seat.  
  
"Well, Sir, if I had known it would have such an effect, I would have of course second guessed my decision, but the opportunity was just too tempting, and so-"  
  
"The hell with that, and the hell with you, you cranky old man! How dare you hurt C.C. in such a way? Noboy deserves, that, nobody! Just because of your stupid, twisted sense of humor I lost both a co-producer and a good friend! How are you going to fix that? Do you think, women like C.C. fall off of trees?!?"  
  
Fran cooed soothing words, even as she patted her future husband's chest and shoulders.  
  
Agitated, he calmed himself a little, as he shrugged his blazer back into place.  
  
"Now, Niles, would you be so kind, as to enlighten us, what the content of that telegram was?"  
  
*~  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
We all know, what the content of the telegram is. I didn't find it funny, and if the writer/producer would have cared about C.C's character, he would have never pulled it through. There are just some things, you don't do, even if it's a fictive character-  
  
especially, if it's supposed to be a family-friendly, comical sitcom. 


	4. Future sketched in diamonds

Well, folks, this is it: the end of C.C.'s sad little story.  
  
I hope, you liked it, and maybe, perhaps, I will do another one-but I doubt it.  
  
Still, one never knows, what tomorrow may bring..  
  
*~  
  
Allison, thank you, for hanging in there-it's always nice, to have a trusty reader and reviewer.  
  
SunRise19, I'm surely not going to let C.C. kill herself. She doesn't strike me as the person, to commit suicide over a broken heart and some, admittedly severly, hurt feelings.  
  
*~  
  
Disclaimer: The Nanny, and all respective characters belong to their respective owners.   
  
The song 'I don't break easily', is from Barbra Streisand's 'Songbird' album,   
  
and belongs to her. I'm not making any benefit of it-  
  
well, except of the kind reviews, but they're quiet worth it.^^  
  
*~  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
*~  
  
Future sketched in diamonds  
  
*~  
  
"You didn't" whispered Fran, white as a sheet.  
  
Out of every one in the room, she knew best, how C.C. must have felt.  
  
All Niles could do, was stare at the floor in silent compliance.  
  
The others only sat there, trying to cmprehend, what they had just heard.  
  
Finally, Maggie rose, and, giving a last, hateful glare to the butler, declared:  
  
"If anybody looks for me, I'll be in my room, writing a letter to C.C.!"  
  
"Me too", added her younger siblings, and, barely sparing a glance at Niles, followed their sister out the door.  
  
The silence weighed uncomfortably on the three adults, until finally Maxwell cleared his throat and rasped:  
  
"Please retreat to your room, Niles. You too, Fran, I'm sorry, darling, but I need a moment to think things over."  
  
Niles silently got up and moved out the door, while Fran tried to approach, but Maxwell only buried his face in his hands and muttered:  
  
"Fran, please, if you really love me, give me a few minutes to collect myself."  
  
She nodded, sadly, and took the letter from the desk. Taking a second look, she said softly:  
  
"It's not yet finished. There's still more." Maxwell looked up.  
  
"What?"   
  
At that very moment, the hardwood door burst open, and in came Grace, Maggie, Brighton, Niles and-  
  
"MOM?!?""Sylvia??"-all babbling, and chattering, and generally throwing quiet a ruckus.   
  
A couple of times, Fran and Maxwell tried to bring some order into the buzzing chaos, but all attempts were futile, until Maxwell lost it and roared:  
  
"Shut up, all of you!!!"  
  
Surprisingly enough, it worked. Nodding in self-reassurement, Maxwell placed his hands on his hips, and turned to Niles.  
  
"Didn't I tell you, to stay in your room, until I have decided, what happens to you, *butler*?"  
  
The insult struck, and Niles flinched back, as if beaten. He quickly regained his composure, and said firmly:  
  
"That's why I am here, Sir. I found something, that may make your..decision..a little easier."  
  
Pulling a large, manila envelope from inside his jacket, he stated:  
  
"Besides, it's *Sir*, Sir."   
  
Taking the folder and opening it, Sheffield stared at his butler, as if this one had just announced, to be Freddy Mercury's twin brother.  
  
However, his anger faded like snow in the sun, when he read the paper.  
  
"This..but..then..and.. you..but..you..." he stammered, and Niles nodded, somehow able to find a shadow of his trademarked smug grin. It didn't last, but made way to a frown, that would have suited a Polnish WWII veterean.  
  
"Ms. Babcock paid all my arrears, aswell as those of my departed uncle, initiated an account over ten-thousand pounds in my name, and has hired a dozen or so experts and architects, who are waiting at my beck and call, to restore my family's mansion after my wishes."  
  
A single tear ran down his cheek, and suddenly, Niles seemed old beyond his years, as he retrieved the folder from his boss.  
  
"Which means none other, than by law, I am now Sir Niles Barrington, Lord of Northhampton*, and a free man."  
  
With one swift movement, he opened the door and was gone, before anyone could react.  
  
Finally, Margaret whispered toneless:  
  
"Dad, exactly *how* rich is C.C.?" He father frowned, and shook his head.  
  
"I have no idea, besides, it's not my business. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because she opened for each of us a college fund with 15'000$! That 45'000$, and I don't even want to know, how much debts Niles had, let alone, how much the renovation of his house might cost!"  
  
"Plus, she agreed, to take over all costs for your wedding", interjected Sylvia, nearly choking with the need to be granted a say in the whole affair.  
  
"WHAT?!?" came the inredulous chorus, and then Fran waved frantically with the letter, which she held forgotten in her hand.  
  
"Hey, hey, wait, we didn't even finish the letter, everybody just up and left, and I think, Ms.Bab-C.C. can explain it."  
  
"Where is she anyway?" asked Sylvia confused, "I came all the way here, to thank her. I mean, after all the trouble she made, it's only right, that she-"  
  
"Shut up, mom. I won't have you talking like that about that wonderful, brave woman. You have no idea, what she's been through, so just keep quiet!" yelled Fran, trying to blink away the tears, which threatened to fall.  
  
Baffled, Sylvia snapped her mouth closed, staring uncomprehendingly at her daughter.  
  
Sniffing, Fran sat on her favorite spot on the desk, and, scanning the letter, picked up, where they had left.  
  
*~  
  
'Before I left for good, last night, I made sure, all your gifts were in place.  
  
Maxwell, I called our brokers and lawyers, and all is set. I sold all joint assets and rights I had in every single play we, or rather you, produced, to you, at, as you will surely agree, a reasonable prize, which will make both of us look like finance magicians.   
  
Fran, my gift to you will be the most expensive, perfectly orchestrated wedding ever held in Manhattan's history, I will aswell take over all costs coming up, for any children you may have.'   
  
At this, Fran grinned dreamingly, and Maxwell blushed. Sylvia perked up, hopefully.  
  
'Margaret, Brighton, Grace, being a heir is no excuse to be undereducated. And never mind what some hot-shot, uprising movie-star might say, knowledge *is* power, and, unlike beauty, doesn't fade with the years, but rather keeps growing.  
  
Do the best, with the college founds I gave you. You won't regret it.  
  
Niles, by now, you probably have found your present. It is my way, to say good-bye, and thank you.   
  
Thank you, for being loyal, thank you, for taking care of the Sheffields, thank you, for honing my edge, thank you,for everytime you cleaned me up.  
  
Perhaps, we might have learned to like each other, but sadly enough, now we'll never now. Still, I wish you good luck, and that you may be happy with your new title, Sir Niles.'  
  
*~  
  
Maxwell snorted.  
  
"He didn't look too happy, when he left. Rather, as if his best friend just died." He paused.  
  
"Who knows, perhaps he did loose his best friend..?"  
  
"She never was my friend, Sir. And now she will never be."  
  
Like the proverbial ghost, Niles suddenly stood in the doorframe. Stepping in, he closed the door behind himself.  
  
"I thought, I might as well hear the rest of what C.C. has to tell us."  
  
A quick exchange of looks between Maxwell and Fran, a short nod, and Fran returned to reading.  
  
*~  
  
'Well, I suppose, this is it then. Oh, but I do have one small surprise for you all. Maxwell, open the middle left drawer of your desk, take out the tape written *Baby Blue* and listen to it.'  
  
Niles flinched a little, when Maxwell did so, finding a small note inside the cask, but first placed the tape in the stereo.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Frowning, he read the note.  
  
'Try the wrapper with the same name, right lower drawer'  
  
Again, he found the item, and another note:  
  
'If you read this, Niles has erased the tape, so I took the precaution of making a copy'  
  
Another dark look was shot in the butler's direction, as the CD from the envelope found it's way into the player, and then a warm, velvet voice filled the room.  
  
"That's C.C." whispered Niles breathlessly, as the first words sailed through the air.  
  
*~  
  
"I took my chances,  
  
thinking something might be saved  
  
Growing tired of broken promises,  
  
and dreams you never made  
  
And I wanted to be more than just a friend,  
  
never knowing, I would hurt so in the end  
  
So I swore I'd never call you home again  
  
~~  
  
Took time to see through all the glitter  
  
that you made  
  
I was blinded by your firelight,  
  
and swept myself away  
  
And I guess, I couldn't bring myself to see,  
  
you had taken all the very best of me  
  
So I'm leaving while there's something left of me  
  
~~  
  
Just like a child, I keep running back for more  
  
You know, I thought I knew the answers,  
  
'cause I've been hurt before  
  
And one more time around won't break me,  
  
you will never see that side of me,  
  
No, no, no, no,  
  
I don't break easily  
  
~~  
  
I told my service, to pick up all my calls,  
  
and I've taken down our photographs,  
  
that lined our bedroom walls  
  
And the outside door no longer has your name,  
  
all your clothes are gone,  
  
my welcome mat's been changed  
  
But the key's still there,  
  
and I've left the door unchained  
  
~~  
  
Just like a child, I keep running back for more  
  
Oh, I thought, I knew all the answers,  
  
I've been hurt before  
  
And just one more time around won't break me,  
  
you will never see that side of me  
  
No, no, no,  
  
I don't break easily  
  
No, no...I don't break easily...  
  
~~  
  
Goodbye, my dears.   
  
And Godspeed."  
  
*~  
  
'Chastity Claire Babcock'  
  
*~  
  
Epilogue:  
  
*~  
  
Two years later  
  
"-her newest collection, that both compliments the women's figure, while allowing her a maximum of comfort.   
  
The designs are simple and classic, and yet, there is a certain nonchalance to the-and here she is, ladies and gentlemen, the rising star of the haute couture, everyone's favourite designer from Paris to Milan: Ms. C.C. Babcock!"  
  
She stepped on the catwalk, in one of her own outfits, that accented her long legs, hinted the well-formed bosom, smoothed her broad shoulders and flirted with her long, graceful neck.  
  
Her blonde hairs curled down perfectly around her oval face, making her at least ten years younger.  
  
But it was the sparkle in her eyes, that overshone even the bright glittering of her diamond earrings, what made her so stunningly beautiful.  
  
After she had left the Sheffields, there had been a lengthy pause, where no one heard or saw from C.C. Babcock.  
  
And then, all of a sudden, 'Chaste' made it's appearance, and created ripples in the world of elegance and design.  
  
Now every business woman, female spokes person, and politican was head over heals for one of C.C.'s original costumes, which often outselled Chanel and Lagerfeld.  
  
And she had only barely begun to climb the stairs to fashion fame.  
  
The narrator, organisator or whoever reappeared on stage, with a bundle of exquisite flowers, and C.C. smiled, as she thanked him politely. Her crystal-blue eyes drifted closed, as she took a deep breath of the sweet smell, and then she laughed, loosened the string around the stems, and showered the whole first row with roses, orchides, lilies and whatever not.  
  
*~  
  
Niles stopped the VCR, and removed the tape.  
  
He placed it in the bookshelf, next to the others, then turned off the lights and climbed into bed.  
  
With a huff, he settled himself, then whispered into the darkness:  
  
"Goodbye, C.C. And Godspeed."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*~  
  
Goodbye, my dear readers. And thank you, for hanging on.  
  
Gracias  
  
Felidae  
  
*~  
  
* I couldn't remember or find the title, Miles would have inherited, so I had to make it up a little-sorry about that. If you know it, please mail me the correct title, so I can revamp that little mistake. Arigato! 


End file.
